


Cards

by Eternally_Exhausted



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [7]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: Benny gets a card from his estranged family.
Relationships: Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie)
Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070348
Kudos: 7





	Cards

“Huh, look at that,” Benny murmured as he came back into the apartment. Bad Cop glanced up to see him with a stack of mail in one hand, staring at one red-enveloped card in particular.

“What is it?”

“Got a Christmas card from Barry. First one I’ve gotten from _any_ of my family in… I don’t even remember how long.”

Bad Cop gave him a confused look. “I thought you said you and your brothers were close?”

“‘Were’ being the key word there,” Benny sighed. “They didn’t take so kindly to me leaving for Cape Space. Even less so when I finally worked up the courage to tell them I’m gay.” He flopped down onto the couch next to Bad Cop, leaning against him. B glanced down to look at the name on the return address; it read ‘Barrett Moore & Family’.

“Moore?”

“Dad got pissed. I got disowned.” Benny shrugged. “So I changed my last name. I like Blue better anyway.”

“Oh, Ben…”

“Hey, I found an awesome new family anyway. It’s all good, yeah?”

“You need some privacy to read that?”

Benny chewed his lip. “…I’d rather you were here.”

“I can do that.” Bad Cop wrapped an arm around him, letting him snuggle in close as he tore open the envelop and slid the card out to read it. The card itself was fairly standard issue, with a few signatures in it- not just Barry’s, but Bill’s as well, their wives, and their kids. Benny sucked in a breath at that, and with shaking hands, plucked out the folded piece of paper that was tucked inside. He read it in silence. Bad Cop rubbed his back as the tears started, and pressed a kiss to his head. “Ben…?”

“They- they wanted to let me know that Mom and Dad are gone,” Benny muttered. “Dad just this summer, Mom a few years ago… I didn’t even know…” Wordlessly, Bad Cop pulled Benny onto his lap, holding him. Benny laid limply against him. “They said they didn’t even know I was alive til they heard my name, this summer.” He gave a short chuckle, resting his head on Bad Cop’s shoulder. “They said it’s become something of a joke, that Dad died of embarrassment, cause he passed only a few days after they heard I’d helped to save the world... And they’re sorry, too, for- well, pretty much everything that went down after we turned eighteen. They said-” He hiccupped, unable to get any more words out, and held up the letter for Bad Cop to read. He took the paper, looking it over as Benny sniffled into his shirt.

“He better have been proud of you. You’ve done a lot worth being proud of.” He ran his fingers through Benny’s curls, humming softly until he calmed back down. “You want to send a card back? It’s not too late.”

“Yeah, actually, I think I do. And I think I know just what I want to say back to them.”


End file.
